The Snow Beauty and the Ice Beast
by SnowAndIceForever
Summary: Somewhere, a creature with a power uncontrollable even for himself had isolated himself in it's castle walls due to a curse. His heart was cold as ice and he lived in shame. Until one day, a certain girl walks in, and everything changes after that. (Follows the story of 'Beauty and the Beast') (Jelsa love story)
1. Chapter 1

**The Snow Girl and the Ice Beast**

**Ch1- Prologue**

Long ago, in a faraway land, a mighty castle stood atop a mountain. Resides there, is a young prince. Although he had everything he desired, the prince was spoiled and unkind. His heart was cold as ice, with nothing in for others but for the content of himself.

But then, one cold and snowy night, an old beggar softly knocked on his palace doors. And offered him a single, red, rose in exchange for refuge against the bitter cold.

Barraged against the woman's haggard appearance, the prince refused the gift and turned the old woman away. The woman, warned him to not be deceived by people's appearances, and beauty is found in within. Forth some things cannot be seen by the naked eye….

But when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness peeled away like a mask. Then, a goddess stood before him, with beauty as radiant as the moon.

The prince tried his best to apologize. But it was already far too late…

She had introduced herself as the Moon, and she had seen that there was no love seen inside him. And as punishment, she transformed him into a creature, with a power as cold as his heart and an ability too uncontrollable even for himself. And she set a spell on the castle, which lies in an isolated peak of a snowy mountain.

Ashamed of his uncontrollable ability, the prince concealed himself in his castle, with a magic snow globe, which was his only window to the outside world. And the rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom till his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return before the last petal falls, the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast….

Forever.

**(Author's Note) Hello there! So, this is a new story I've made. The main pairing of this story is Jelsa. And this just follows the original story of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. I don't own the corresponding movies and the characters. I only own OC's, if I do have those. Thank you for reading, the more you review the more I update. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Ch2- Meet Elsa

**Ch2- Meet Elsa**

Elsa stretched out across her bed, groaning as the morning rays shone across her face through her small wooden window. She noticed that her bad was cold and stiff again, then realization kicks her square in the gut. She slid across the slippery surface that was once her bed. She huffed as she observed the shiny, ice covered bed of hers. She could control her powers, though, but sometimes dreams can be just so good you get a little too carried away with the story.

_Guess I should be a little more careful with sleeping, _she thought, chuckling to herself

Elsa stood in front of her mirror, trying her best to straighten back her platinum bed hair with a comb. Then after, she arranged it in a delicate French braid then stuck a blue head band in for good measure. She looked back at herself in the mirror, her crystal blue eyes gazing back at her, showing curiousness and determination. After straightening back her blue dress and slipping on her gloves, she grabbed her woven basket and started heading for the door. Her father stood by the kitchen sink, washing the morning dishes.

"Why, where are you going, dear?" her father asked, softly

"I'm going to the town library, father." She smiled

"Again? It's the 2nd time this week." Her father chuckled

"You know me, papa, I never get tired of that place." She said as she tied her apron around her waist

"Well, be safe darling. And remember, don't let them know." Her father said

Elsa waved goodbye and bounded down her house's porch steps, she gripped her basket tighter while smiling brightly as the morning sun rays shone across her face and body. She inhaled a puff of air. She liked winter mostly, since it was the element of her power, but summer could be nice too.

She smiled as her bird friends flew near her, chirping happily. She held out a hand and one bird tenderly pecked at it.

As she headed to the town, she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. And she began to sing.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village._

_Every day, like the one before."_

Birds chirped as she sang softly, every creature, human or animal, liked her voice. She crossed the small stone bridge and into Arendelle.

"_Little town, full of little people,_

_Waking up to say…"_

Just then, windows and doors open and townspeople sing along. Elsa chuckles at the coincidence.

"_Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!"_

Elsa looks around, smiling as she makes up lyrics about the on-going activities of the townsfolk.

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always._

_The same old bread and rolls to sell…._

_Every morning just the same, _

_Like the morning that we came._

_To this poor provincial town."_

"Good morning, Elsa!" the baker greeted kindly

"Morning monsieur," she greets back

"Where you headin' to?"

"The library, I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a boy and-" she babbled, but she was abruptly stopped.

"That's nice," the baker said, then turning back to his work. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" he hollers into the window

Elsa walks on, while a couple of women gawk at her.

"_Look there she goes the girl is strange, no question._

_Why is she always wearing gloves?_

_And I always wonder why,_

_Whenever she walks by,_

_A cold premonition passes from her to I_

_It is certain she is a funny girl indeed."_

Elsa hangs by a passing carriage, taking a quick shortcut. The townspeople greet each other.

"_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your family?"_

Elsa chuckles as she passes a woman who tries to desperately reach the chicken man while carrying her infants.

"_I need… six eggs!_

_That's too expensive!" _

Elsa looks at the poor couple, pitying them when they have so many children. Elsa sings on.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!"_

Elsa reaches the library and she hops off the carriage. She opens the door and it rings. The old librarian greets her. It's obvious that she's been here many times already.

"Ah, good morning Elsa!" he greets

"Good morning," she greets back. "I've come to return the book that I've borrowed." She handed the book in his weak wrinkly hand. Then she headed towards the bookshelf and started climbing the ladder.

"Finished already?" he asked, smiling

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. And you've got anything new?" she ask, peering into the bookshelf

The old man chuckled. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright! I'll pick…" she searches through the bookshelf, then pulling out a specific brown bounded book, she hands it to the librarian. "This one!"

"This one…? But you've read it twice!" the man chuckled

"But it's my favorite!" she slides across the shelf using the ladder. "Marvelous places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in the sky!"

The man chuckles once again. "Well, if you like it that much, it's yours!"

"Thank you, monsieur." Elsa says as she walks out. She catches a glimpse of a couple of men peering into the shop; they see her and scramble away innocently. One even had the nerve to wink at her. Elsa scowls, this has happened far too much already.

"_Look there she goes_

_The girl is very peculiar._

_She is the prettiest in town._

Elsa dangerously walks while reading. Men villagers help her get to safety.

"_We always tried her to look,_

_But she's always stuck in a book._

_Guess that's just the plain old weirdo Elsa."_

Elsa walks up to the fountain and she sits on it, a herd of sheep graze over and peeks at what she's reading.

"_Oh…_

_Isn't this, amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because,_

_You'll see…."_

Elsa excitedly shows the sheep several pages of the book. The sheep absentmindedly takes a bite out of the corner of the page.

"_Here's, where she meets Prince Charming…_

_But she won't, discover that it's him,_

_Till Chapter 3….."_

Elsa walks off, past a boutique shop where a petite bald woman tries on several wigs.

"_Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty._

_Her looks have got no parallel._

_But behind that patter sot,_

_I'm afraid she's rather cot,_

_Very different from the rest of us._

_She's nothing like the rest of us,_

_She's different from the rest of us,_

_She's Elsa."_

Meanwhile, a couple of gunshots were heard and a flying goose falls down like an aircraft with a broken engine. It lands on the ground with a _plop._ Gustav places it innocently in the brown bag.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Hans! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Gustav said as he ran towards Hans. He's this really bulky guy with ginger hair and sideburns. He's known around the village as one of the dreamiest of all.

Hans proudly blows the smoke off his gun. "That I am." He smirks

Gustav guffaws. "No beast alive stands a chance against you!" he follows Hans off into the village. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, and I've got my sight set on that one." He points to Elsa with his gun.

Gustav looks at him in disbelief. "The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Hans says, proud. **(A/N Quite unlucky, I should say. -_-)**

"But she's-" Gustav was dropped to the ground

"The most beautiful girl in town!" Hans continues

"I don't know, but-" Gustav gets clonked on the face with Hans' gun

"She's only for the best!" Hans continues. He grabs Gustav by the collar. "And don't I, deserve the best?" he snarls

"O-Of course! I-I mean-"

Hans drops him. Then he sings.

"_Right from the moment where I met her, saw her,_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell._

_In the town, it's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me. _**(A/N OH HELL NAW! :()**

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry her."_

Hans looks around, desperately trying to find Elsa, who now was wandering off into the village. Meanwhile, trios of girls admire Hans' looks from afar.

"_Look there, he goes,_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur, Hans,_

_Oh he's so cute._

_Be still, my heart,_

_I'm hardly breathing!_

_He's such a tall and handsome…"_

Hans tries to reach Elsa while trying to dodge the busy villagers that were greeting each other all the while.

"_Bonjour!_

_Good day!"_

"Excuse me! Please let me pass!" Hans says as he tries to reach Elsa, who was completely clueless as she sings with arms wide open.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!"_

Hans was still struggling to pass through the villagers.

"_Guess what? I'm going to make Elsa my wife!" _Hans sings proudly

The villagers all sing in sync.

"_Look there she goes; the girl is strange but special._

_A very peculiar mademoiselle! _

_It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in._

_She really is a funny girl,_

_A weirdo and a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl,_

_Named Elsa!"_

Elsa perks up suspiciously, and then looks behind her just in time for the villagers to act normal once again. Then, Hans walks up to her. "Bonjour, Elsa." He says

"Bonjour, Hans." She says, still in the phase of reading her book. Hans reaches and grabs her book. Elsa's face scrunches up in annoyance. "Hans, give me back my book, please." she says, grabbing for it

"How can you read this crap? There's no pictures in it." He says, observing the book from side to side

"Language, Hans. And, some people don't need pictures. They just use their imagination." She reasons

Hans sighs. "Elsa, it's time for you to get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important matter." Hans tosses the book away and it lands on the mud. Elsa grabs for it, mortified, hoping that it could still be okay. "Like me," he smirks. The girls nearby swoon. **(A/N *raises middle finger up* F*** you lover boy!)**

"The whole town's talking about it; it's not right for a woman to read. Then she starts to get ideas, and thinking." Hans shudders. **(A/N Mainly because you don't think, in general. Geez, why do I hate him so much?) **

"So, you're saying that we women are meant to be stupid?" Elsa raises an eyebrow as she cleans the cover of the book **(A/N Go beat his little ass, girl!)**

Hans sighs, once more. "See? This is the root of reading. You become wittier. You know what, how about we go take a walk into my tavern and look at my collection of trophies…?" he guides her away, Elsa refuses.

"Um, maybe some other time." She says, the girls nearby gasp in shock

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!"

"He's gorgeous…."

"Please, Hans, I have to get home and help my father, goodbye." Elsa reasons

Gustav magically appears beside Hans. He guffaws. "That crazy old dude, he needs all the help he could get!" He and Hans both laugh **(A/N Yeah, like you don't. -_-)**

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Elsa scold

"Yeah, don't talk about her father like that!" Hans smacks him upside the head

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius!" Elsa says proudly. Just then, a puff of black smoke emits from Elsa's house not far away. Elsa gasps and head back right away, ready to help her father. Hans and Gustav just kept on laughing.

**(Author's Note) Geez, I may have a big dose of 'good at witty comeback' pills today. Oh well, I may have updated too fast, you know? I just wanted to. *shrugs* anyways, hope you like the chapter! See you soon!**


	3. Ch3- Papa

**Ch3- Papa**

Elsa hurried towards the old grassy path towards her house, trying hard to ignore the loud guffaws of Hans and Gustav, the long grass tickling her legs as she scurried to reach her house.

Once she did, the house was smoking from the cellar. She opened the wooden cellar doors only to be greeted by thick puffs of smoke. She coughed and wheezed her lungs out.

"Papa?" she weakly called as she coughed some more. She opened the cellar doors to its maximum capacity to let the smoke out. Once the thickness had faded away, she climbed in.

"Papa?" she called as she searched through the foggy cellar

"Right here, sweetheart." A voice called out, she looked around and saw her father, head first into a brown barrel. Elsa couldn't help but slightly giggle at her father's funny position.

"Darling, could you stop laughing and maybe help me out of this?" his father's voice echoed inside the barrel. Elsa made an effort to grab her father's stout legs and pull him out. She pulled him out and he stumbled right into a wall.

Her father coughed. "How on earth did that happen?" he coughed

"Are you alright, papa?" she asked as she looked around, her father's knick knacks and tools decorated the walls. The new invention her father was working on stood in the middle.

"I-I'm fine, but not because of this hunk of a junk." Her father gave a half-hearted kick at the machinery

Elsa chuckled. "You always say that, papa."

"I mean it this time, and I swear I couldn't get this bone headed contraption to work!" her father huffed angrily as he wiped his sweaty forehead with a rag

"Yes you will, and you will win the 1st prize in the fair tomorrow." Elsa smiled. Her father huffed unconvincingly as he crossed his arms.

"AND, you'll become the world's famous inventor!" she added

Her father glanced at her.

"You really believe that?" he smiled

"I always have." She smiled

"Well, what are we waiting for?" her father twirled excitedly. "I'll have this thing working in no time!" he marched over to the collapsed machine, then crawling under it. Setting his stethoscopes on his eyes, "Eh, Elsa? Could you get the wrench? The new one?"

Elsa went over to her father's toolbox, then grabbing the conjured wrench. "So, did you have a good time at the town today?" her father hollered

"I got a new book." She said flatly

"Um, papa, do you think I'm…. I don't know, weird?" she asked as she handed him the wrench

"My daughter? Weird?" her father asked as he crawled out. His big, microscopic eyes looking at her in disbelief. He scoffed. "When did you get an idea about that?"

"I don't know, pa. It's just that, just…. I feel like I don't belong." Her gaze goes to the window, trailing the birds that live in peace and harmony.

"Why? Is it because of your powers?" her father screwed a bolt in place

"I don't know, papa. It's just that… why do I have to keep my powers a secret? I-I could make people happy with them, just like what I did to Anna. I could-"

"Yeah, darling, but the townspeople saw that. They thought you were a witch and tried to burn you at a stake, I had the trolls to erase their memories of you having powers." Her father relived the horrible memory. "Darling, I'm sorry if I had you concealed due to your powers. But this is for your own good; I can't have them hurt you again."

Elsa sighed. "It's alright, pa. I just hope that someone out there feels the same, and then I wouldn't be so alone anymore. There's no one I could really talk to." She leaned against the window sill.

"Well, how about that Hans guy? He seems to be a handsome fella." her father hollered

"He's handsome, alright. And rude, and conceited, and unkind and so full of himself and-"Elsa blabbered on

Her father chuckled. "Darling, it's understandable that you don't like him. But you don't have to say everything bad about him."

Elsa sighed. "But pa, he's not for me."

"Eh, it's alright dear. You'll find someone out there soon, don't worry." Her father said, then he crawled out. "I think that's done it. Let's see if it works. Dear, could you make the prop test for me?"

Elsa nodded as she slipped her gloves off. With a wave of her hand, she created a block of thick ice.

With a pull of a leer, the machine started smoking, doing its work. Elsa and her father had their fingers crossed, hoping for the best. After a while, the axe that was connected to the machinery swung down, chopping the ice in half. Then making it bounce to the other end of the room along with the other blocks of chopped ice.

"It works!" Elsa exclaimed

"It does?" her father asked, flabbergasted. Then jumping in joy. "It works!"

"You did it, papa!" Elsa said, as she ducked from a flying block of ice. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Maximus, Elsa. I'm going off to the fair!" her father announced, just in time for him to get knocked out by a flying block of ice.

**(Author's Note): Hello! So yeah, got a couple of reviews here!**

**The Golden Sun: Thank you! *bows* Yep, everybody hates them already and it's not even the 4****th**** chapter. :/**

**Happypenguin177: Thanks!**

**TPATFan16: Me too! I always loved Disney movies. They're my childhood favorites. :)**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thank you! **

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Ch4- The forest

**Ch4- The Forest**

Elsa attached the carriage that contained the machinery unto Maximus' reigns. Adgar fixed his old leather hat on his head. Elsa gave the white stallion a gentle pat on the head and an apple for a good start, the horse whinnied happily.

"Good luck, papa." She smiled, and then with a crack of the reigns, the horse trotted off.

"Goodbye, papa! Be safe!" Elsa waved goodbye as her father and the carriage started to go out of sight

"Goodbye, Elsa! And take care while I'm gone!" her father bellowed

Maximus led the old man into the forest, or should I say, Maximus took the man to the forest. As the minutes, or hours, practically, passed by, the sky began to grow darker and darker. The beautiful meadows changed to tall grass to beautiful emerald green trees. But then, the trees began to grow taller, with less evergreen leaves. The trees stood so high they could barely show the sky, which was nearly dark.

Maximus sensed something wrong, this wasn't the right route. The old man had tracked somewhere else, and Maximus felt nervous.

"This isn't right…" Adgar said, observing the old map that he held in his old hand.

Then, they came up against a couple of 'beware' and 'danger' signs. Maximus huffed nervously as he looked at the 2 paths. The one on the left was bright, and filled with happy chattering animals such as birds and bunnies. The right path was dark, spooky, with naked black trees. You could hear nothing but a couple of bats, ready to hunt for the night.

Maximus huffed and he headed for the left path, when Adgar changed his direction.

"No, no, this way." Adgar insisted

Maximus just whinnied softly as he still pushed on continuing to the left path, Adgar still refused.

"No, Max, it's a shortcut." Adgar said** (A/N Um, dude, I suggest that you should think twice before you go to that path… 0_0)**

Maximus couldn't help but huff some more and go to the direction of the right path.

As they went deeper into the forest, the surroundings became more and more dark. You could hear the occasional hoot of an owl, but it was not helping at all. The silence was disturbing as a couple of unhappy crickets chirped. Maximus was surprised that this old man wasn't scared at all. Adgar lit up an old oil lamp, giving a small glow of light.

Just then, a loud wolf howl was heard. Maximus whinnied as he stepped back, bumping against a tree. The bats that resided there woke up and began screeching, flapping away. Maximus whinnied in shock as he galloped away, fast.

"Whoa! Easy, Max, easy!" Adgar tried to calm the terrified horse down, but Maximus barely reached up a cliff, with both of them almost falling.

"Back up! Back up!" Adgar ordered. With every step Maximus took, a rock fell down into the deep dark abyss.

"Easy, steady now." Adgar tried to calm Maximus down once more, but the horse reeled as more bats came flying against their heads. Maximus whinnied, then hoofing, making Adgar fall down, and smashing the lamp in the process. The faint glow of the light was gone and Adgar was now wrapped in the darkness.

"Maximus!" Adgar called, but the horse was already off

Adgar shuddered as he was left alone in the woods, in the damp, dark, woods. Adgar tried to get up when…

Then, he saw it. 2, sharp, yellow keen eyes, locked on him with such intensity. Adgar gasped as the wolf lunged on him, but luckily, he dodged in the nick of time. Adgar stumbled to get up as he saw more wolves jump after him.

Adgar ran for as fast as his legs could. The wolves were on his trail, chomping and snapping their teeth in the air, showing the determination they had to get the poor old man. Adgar was terrified, and then he suddenly crashed against a gate, giving it a loud metal clang. Adgar noticed that the latch was open. So he yanked the gate open and got in the nick of time. He shut the wolves behind the gates. One of them had the will to reach in and reach his boot.

Adgar tried to regulate his breathing; forth he was still in shock. He lay there, on the cold gravel ground. He waited for the wolves to go away, but they waited there, snarling and growling at him, waiting for him to come out. He knew that there was no way that the wolves would go away. He was snapped out of his trance when a peck of cold, water landed on his nose. Then, the next thing he knew, it was already snowing.

Adgar shuddered as the cold wet substance landed on his body. He then stood up. Turning around, he marveled at the sight of a giant castle. Its walls showed age as vines intertwined against the cracks. Towers cascaded high and low. It glowed dark with the dark blue snowy background. The windows were cracked and coated with dust. Several gargoyle ice sculptures were strewn about. A cracked frozen fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard. The windows were dark, showing no intelligence inside.

With no other way to go, Adgar headed for the castle. Once he approached the molten wooden doors, he knocked. The doors themselves opened. Adgar peeked inside, dripping from head to toe. The room was the main room, columns of ice sculptures of ominous creatures such as dragons, monsters, and gargoyles stood. A 2 way stairwell led upstairs. A glossy ripped red carpet strode across the room. Not a single human being in sight. And one time: it was really, _really, _cold. Adgar noticed a small table with a lit candlestick and a small bunny shaped grandfather's clock on top. Adgar closed the doors, taking a few small weary steps.

"Hello…?" his voice echoed throughout the room

He hugged his arms around him, trying to get warmth against the bitter cold. He looked surprised as he heard a small whisper.

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods…" a Russian voice whispered

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." An Australian voice replied

Adgar looked around, trying to find the source of the voices. "Is someone there…?"

"Not a word, North. Not one word!" another voice echoed through the room

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night or the wolves will devour me." Adgar said

Meanwhile, North, the candlestick, looked at his fellow companion with huge puppy dog eyes. "Oh Bunny, have a heart."

"Shush, shush, shhhhhh!" Bunny puts his tiny wooden hand over North's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit handle at Bunny's hand, making him wince in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OUCHH!" Bunny wailed

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." North said

Adgar looks around in confusion. "Who said that?" he picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is right in his hand. North taps him on the shoulder. "Over here!" Adgar spins around. "Where?"

North taps him on the side of the head. Adgar looks at him.

"Allo!" North says gleefully

"Oh!" Adgar drops North on the ground in shock. "I-Incredible!"

Bunny hops down. "Great, North, now ye done it. Just frickle frackling- aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!" Adgar picks up Bunny, who tries to struggle out of his grasp

"How is this accomplished?" Adgar fiddles with Bunny.

"Put me down!" Bunny wailed. Adgar tickles the bottom of Bunny's feet, making him laugh. He winds the spring behind Bunny's head, twisting his face around with his clock hands. Adgar opens the front of Bunny and he plays with his pendulum. Bunny slams the door with Adgar's finger in it. "Mate, close that door right now! Do ye mind?"

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that… aaah… achoo!" Adgar sneezes. He sniffles due to the cold he got from the rain.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone." North says in sympathy. He then led him in a room with a warm fire at the fireplace. "Come warm yourself at the fireplace."

"Thank you." Adgar says

"No, no, no, ye don't know what master would do if he finds ye here." Bunny says frantically

Meanwhile, a figure far above watches the action from an overhead walkway. It's crystal blue eyes gleaming sharply then storming off as the trio enter the den.

"I demand ye to stop right here!" he tries to pull Adgar back but then he fails, tumbling down the steps.

Adgar takes a seat at the large chair in front of the fireplace. "Oh no, not the master's chair." Bunny whines

A little blue yarned foot stool rushes in, zipping past Bunny. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this." Bunny chanted

The foot stool rushes to Adgar. "Well, hello there fella." He says. Foot stool props himself under Adgar's feet. "What service!"

"Alright, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here and-"Bunny was ran over by an enthusiastic cart. It skidded to Adgar's side. A shiny mint green teapot with beautiful purple, yellow, and pink highlights designed as feathers as designed. Her handle seemed to be in a form of translucent wings. Several little cups sit by her with the same design.

"Would you like a cup of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. But go easy on the sugar; it's bad for your teeth." Tooth the teapot said as she poured some tea in a cup

"No, no tea! No tea!" Bunny wailed as he lifted himself off the ground

A cup hops in Adgar's open hand. He then, takes a sip. "Ha ha! His moustache tickles, mama!" the cup said

"Oh! Hello!" Adgar said

"Now, Baby Tooth, don't be too excited or you might spill." Tooth scolded

Just then, the den door swings open, letting a cold gust of wind extinguish North's fire and the fire from the fireplace. Bunny dives under the curtain. Baby Tooth hops off Adgar's hand and back to the cart where she takes refuge behind her shaking mom. "Uh oh."

Immediately, the temperature goes down and it is freezing. A figure's shadow could be seen, his face is hidden beneath the darkness and his sharp blue eyes could only be seen. A deep blue cape fluttered behind him as the wind roared on.

"There's a stranger here…" a deep, husky voice said that if anyone could hear, it could make them shudder in fright

North now relit his flame. "Master, let me explain. You see, the gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet-" North was cut off by another cold gust of wind, extinguishing his flames once again. North looks down, dejected and guilty.

Bunny peeks out from the carpet. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start. I tried my bloody best to stop them but-" he was, too, drowned out by another cold gust of wind.

Adgar is now trembling. He peeks to one side of the chair, then to the other, then comes face to face with him.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" it growled

Adgar whimpered as he scrambled away from the advancing creature. "I was lost in the woods a-and-" his blue eyes seem to glare right through his soul

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The creature shouted

"I'm sorry…." Adgar says, still terrified as he stared at the creature's pale face

"What are you staring at?!" The creature bellowed

Adgar cowered. "Noth-noth-nothing!" Adgar whimpered

"So you've come to stare at me, eh? To stare at this monster?!" the creature gestured to himself

"Please, I meant no harm! I just need a place to stay!" Adgar pleaded

"I'll give you a place to stay…" The creature growled as he hauled the wailing Adgar away. North, Bunny, and Tooth look at them, in pity for the poor man.

**(Author's note): Oooh! Things are getting interesting! Anyways, the next chapter will be even more interesting! Anywhoozers, got a couple of reviews tahday!**

**TPATFan16: Thanks! *gets covered in goosenips***

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Neither do I!**

**Litwick723: Yep, she is. Don't worry. :3**

**ArczyFellow: Thank you! Also, it would depend. For now, I think Jack should be just himself cuz being a hairy beast would be… weird. But, thank you for reading mah story!**

**CrystalQueen: THANKS! :3**

**WickedMagic: Ooh! I was planning to do that one when I finish this story! Thanks! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad I made you happy. :)**

**Lucy Duvy: Thanks! I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Uniquesnowflake: Thanks for reading mah story! Also, I meant it for the lyrics to be wrong so it'll fit the story. I'll try to make things unique! **

**Zandayalovesrock: Thanks! :)**


	5. Ch5-Hans (douche)

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Hans and Gustav stood outside Elsa's cottage. Gustav was giddy with excitement. Both were dressed in fine garments.

"Hehe, oh boy! Elsa. s going to get the surprise of her life! Huh, Hans?" Gustav said

"Yeah, this is her lucky day!" Hans said, proud

Hans lets go of a branch, which slams into Gustav's face. Hans turns around to face the wedding guests, who were concealed from Elsa's view.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I gotta go in there and... propose to the girl!" a few guets laugh, while a trio of ladies cry their eyes out. Hans turns to Gustav.

"Now, Gustav, when Elsa and I come out of that door-"

"Oh I know!" Gustav turns to the band and plays 'Here comes the bride'. Hans slams a baritone over his head.

"Not yet!"

"Sorry," Gustav whispers

Meanwhile, inside, Elsa sat on her chair, deep in her book. That's when a knock on the door was heard. Elsa place her book down and strides towards the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. The surface frosted over at the touch of her ungloved hand. She peeks through and sees a very accurate fish eyed view of Hans. She groans, then puts her gloves on. She opens the door.

"Hans... what a pleasant... surprise..." she says as the man strode in

"Isn't it, though? Aren't I full of surprises?" Hans strides towards her. "You know, Elsa, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day-" he stops by a mirror and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day where your dreams come true." He continues

"And what do you know about my dreams, hm?" Elsa raises an eyebrow

"Plenty. Here, picture this." He plops down the chair, takes his boots off, and wiggles his toes through a hole-y sock. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet as the kids play with the dogs." **(A\N Well picture this, douchebag, you, tied to a pole, burning while Elsa laughs in the background. That sounds better than your stupid homophobic dream.) **Elsa's face scrunches up in disgust, then it turns into anger, she feels the fingertips of her gloves go cold.

Hans moves his face near her. "We'll have 6 or 7." He says

"Dogs?" Elsa asks

"No,Elsa. Strappin boys, like me!" (A\N Was it me or that sounded wrong...? 0_o)

"Imagine that..." Elsa places a mark on her book and puts in on the shelf

"And guess who that wife is...?" Hans asks

"Let me think..." Elsa could see where this was going, and she was getting angrier by the minute

"You! Elsa..." he cornered her

"Hans... I-I don't know what to say..." she ducked under his arms

Hans pushes the chairs and furniture away until he reaches Elsa and traps her against the door. Say you'll marry me..." he growls

Elsa secretly fumbles for the doorknob. "I'm sorry Hans... I-I just don't deserve you..." she grasps the doorknob and turns it. She ducks as Hans tumbles out, then he lands in the mud with his feet sticking out. She throws his boots out. The band plays 'Here comes the bride'. Hans' face surfaces with a very undelighted pig on top of his head. His face was twisted in a scorn scowl. Gustav sees Hans' unappealing situation and stops the band.

"So...how'd it go?" He asked

Hans grabs him by the collar. "I'll have Elsa for my wife, even if it's the last thing I do..." he growls

Then he stomps away.

Inside, Elsa was fuming mad as she stomped to the back of their house and went to the animal shed. She let out a few icicles here and there, just to let her anger out. She turned to the chickens.

"Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him! Me! To be the wife of that stupid, brainless..." she takes her frustration out by singing.

_"Madame Hans, can't you just see it?_

_Madame Hans, his little wife."_

She kicks a bucket in frustration.

_"No no, not me. I guarantee it._

_There must be more than this provincial life!" _

She runs out to a beautiful grassy meadow. She spreads her arms wide as she let the cool air drift around her body.

_"I want an adventure in the great wide somewhere..._

_I wantit more than I can tell..." _

She rolls on the ground. She let s a glove slip off her hand and she created small snowflakes on the palm of her hand.

_"And for once, it might be grand..._

_To have someone understand..._

_I want so much more than thiprovincial life..." _

She let the snowflakes drift away into the meadow.

A horse whiny snapped herself out of dreamland. She turned her head and saw Maximus running towards her, scared and worried. Elsa found a pint of nervousness because she saw that her father was not with him.

**(Author's note): Hello there my beautiful muffins! Sorry if I didn't update for a while. I got a bit sick, I'm still sick actually.**

**ALSO, IMPORTANT QUESTION! Honestly, I don't know what Jack should look like as a beast. SO IT'S UP TO YOU MY BEAUTIFUL MUFFINS. QUESTION: WILL JACK BE A HAIRY BIG FOOT OR JUST HIS NORMAL SELF? Decide in the Reviews section!**

**ArczyFellow: Thanks! So, hereis a new chap for you while I patiently wait for your reviews while I eat a whole cake.**

**Rose Phantom Frost: Thank you for liking my story! On the part on what Jack will look like... hm, *looks at story script* welp, I have no frickin idea on what but I will! In the meantime, here, have a virtual cookie. :3**

**TheForgottenPrincess: Thank you! *hugs* and don't worry, I will never forget you! *lols at the irony***

**TPATFan16: Hakuna your tatas, my friend. Here is da new chapter! Have a delicious muffin! *hands you muffin* :)**

**Shameless Girl: Thank you! :D *gives you muffin* actually, I haven't watched BATB since I was a...Wee little toddler**

**CityOnTheMoon: Thanks! HERE IS THE BELOVED UPDATE! TAKE IT IN! I DARE YOU! :D**

**Shinigami no S: Thank you! And sure, ii'll make it so.**

**Guest: Thanks for liking my story! You're awesome! I'm still debating on what he'll look like, but don't worry!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks for liking! :))) *hands you muffin***

**Randomperson: thank you! :)**

**Author, out. :3**

**Actually. ?. *hands you muffin***

**Okay, Author truthfully out.**

**Trupid: XDTHANKS! **

**Jack: You don't like me when I'm angry... *licks lips***

**0_0**

**DreamADreamAndLiveIt: Thanks! *hands you muffin***

**CrystalQueen: Thanks! :3**

**WickedMagic: Thanks for the suggestion! Of course, I will make your wish come true! Just wait and see, my friend.**

**Guest: Sure!**

**EiraSnow: Thanks! And it's up to you! :)**

**LittleHiro6: Sure! :))) *hands you muffin***

**AuroraSky: No need to wait, friends! Hereit is!**

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews. See ya guysin da next chap!**

**II**


End file.
